This project will develop a social support assistant (SSA) for patients in the early stages of Alzheimer's disease (AD). The proposed system consists of a wearable face recognition (FR) device and a consumer Bluetooth-enabled wristwatch. It uses FR technology to identify people and provides social assistance via real-time reminders, such as names and relationships. Typical users are people with an early stage of AD who desire social interaction with a large number of family members and friends. Such people may have several children, grandchildren, in-laws, and neighbors with whom they interact on a weekly or monthly basis. As the FR device identifies people, it discreetly vibrates the user's wristwatch and displays their names on the watch's text display via a wireless Bluetooth link. The device performs this reminder function every time it "sees" a new face within a programmed period. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Alzheimer disease is a growing national concern. The social interactions within the family and among friends can be very difficult for both the Alzheimer patient and those close to them. Aids to help the day to day social interactions are can be very important to improve the quality of life for the Alzheimer patient.